Out Of Azkaban
by YonderB
Summary: Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter... not sure how far it'll go. Draco is let out of Azkaban for a few months but he has to have his probation officer present with him the whole time. but who is this officer? set when they're 26
1. Getting out

Draco raised his head to the steel door that was creaking open. he hadn't had a visitor for a few years...

_Draco Malfoy; 26. inhabitant of Azkaban for 5 years. ex-death eater. numerous crimes including using the killing curse, torture curse and killing more than 70 muggles and muggle-borns._

Draco looked a little different since he entered Azkaban. his hair was just above his shoulders and it was a little greasy and a dusty gold colour. his skin was shallow and dirty. his robes were ripped, torn and grimy... the only things that hadn't changed were his eyes. they were still silver-grey, evil and filled with hatred.

Hermione Granger entered the cell, looking rather flustered.

"... M... malfoy..." she whispered, her eyes bouncing off the cells of the walls, not looking at Draco. she was obviously feeling uncomfortable being around the murderer-of-a-class mate, or maybe it was because there were dementors behind the door.

_Hermione Granger. 26. assistant of the minister of magic, goodie-two-shoes and fiancé of Ronald Weasley._

"... yes...? Granger...?" breathed Malfoy, his voice silken. he lay on his side on the stone bed of his cell, an arm under his head as a make-shift pillow, his steely eyes on the Muggle-born in front of him.

"i... well...ummm..." stuttered Hermione, still not looking at Draco, wringing her hands desperately.

Draco stayed silent and sighed softly, closing his eyes and shifting his body on his hard and cold bed.

"the minister has decided to let you come out for the time being, though probation will be present, you will be reasonably free, but you will have an Auror at your side at all times and you will not have your want with you."

Draco's eyes snapped open.

"though if you do anything like the crimes you committed in the past, you will be sent back to Azkaban immediately. and that is the same for ANY laws. if you so much as try to escape from your Auror body-guard, if you would like to call him that, you will be sent back to Azkaban and the same goes if you attack him unnecessarily." finished Hermione, breathing deeply.

Draco stared at the girl opposite him. his mouth felt dry.

". . . i'm free...?" were the only words that could come to mind.

Hermione gave a small nod, finally looking upto Draco.

"i'm... free..." Draco slowly stood up from his bed, staring at his shaking hands that were held out in front of him. Hermione's eyes widened and she took a step back.

"I'M FREE!" screamed Draco, laughing maniacally, his hands covering his face. Hermione's back was pressed against the steel door behind her. maybe the minister made a mistake? releasing a mad-man out into the public wasn't a good idea!

Draco dropped to his knees and laughed happily for the first time in a very long time. after he calmed down, he was kneeling on all fours, breathing deeply, his eyes wide and maniac, staring at the dusty floor underneith him, his tattered robes hanging around him. Hermione stared at Draco, her back pressed almost painfully against the steel door, her eyes wide and filled with unshed tears.

Draco turned to Hermione, looking at her though a curtain of dusty gold hair. Hermione's breath hitched in her throat and she went pale.

Draco slowly stood up.

"r-remember! you're not allowed to kill! you're be sent back here again!" screamed Hermione, shaking from head to foot.

Draco chucked softly, breathing deeply and running a hand through his dirty hair.

"i'm not going to any time soon, Granger." sneered Malfoy, giving Hermione one of his trademark smirks.

Hermione took a moment, then after Draco didn't move at her, she sighed deeply.

"thank god for that... well, shall we go?" she asked, feeling a little better around Draco, knowing that he won't kill her.

Draco nodded and watched as the steel door opened and let him out.

((TBC i hope you guys liked the first chapter:3))


	2. the Auror

On the way back to civilization, Hermione had opened up to Draco so much, she was practically dragging him down the street by the hand. She knew he wouldn't hurt her, and she knew he was all too happy about being out of Azkaban to notice Granger was actually _touching_ his skin.

Draco breathed the city air in as they arrived in London, taking no notice of the looks he was getting from Muggle and Wizard-kind alike. Mostly because he looked like a convict that had spent 5 years underground... Though that is _nearly_ exactly what happened.

"Wait here, Draco!" called Hermione as she pushed him into a kitchen chair. They were both in the house of Draco's new Bodyguard / Auror / Stalker. He hadn't seen the person yet, but from the look of the apartment, he could do with a cleaning lady or a house elf. It wasn't exactly dirty, but it wasn't exactly _clean_, either.

Draco sighed as he saw Hermione bustle off to get the Auror, as Draco listened, he heard the sound of a shower being used and the sound of Hermione banging on the bathroom door. Draco snickered and just then heard his stomach growl.

Draco groaned and massaged his stomach. Food. He needed food. NOW. Draco quickly stood up and ignored the sound of a disgruntled young man stepping out of the bathroom and asking Hermione what the hell was going on.

"_Hnnn_..." mumbled Draco to himself, going through the cupboards and finding a nice big bowl of fruit. Draco took a big apple and sat back down on his chair, placing the apple to his lips before he heard voices and footsteps again.

"Hermione... I was half-way through a shower... What the _fuck_ is this all about...?" came a reluctant voice.

"You've got a new mission!" squeaked Hermione's happy and bouncy voice.

"'_Mission_'?"

"Well... not exactly a _mission_, you just gotta keep an eye on the guy for a few months or whatever, make sure he doesn't do anything bad, and _never_ let him out of your sight!"

"..."

"So, will you do it?"

"... I'll think about it... Who is this person, by the way...?"

"Eerrr... Just tell me if you'll do it first!"

". . . Fine. I'll do it."

"YAY!"

Draco looked up as Hermione and the Auror entered the kitchen and his eyes nearly popped out.

Hermione was standing beside a man. The man only clad in black and red silk boxer shorts and a pair of glasses. He had water dripping off all his body, a pair of round glasses resting on his nose, messy black hair, emerald eyes and a lightning-bolt shaped scar on his forehead.

_Harry Potter. 26. Chief of Auror Office, the man who was the only one who survived the killing curse and the one who killed Voldemort a few years previously. Quiddich eccentric and wonderful Seeker._

". . . _Hermione_..." said Harry slowly, his eyes slightly wide and fixed on Draco's.

"Yes, Harry...?" asked Hermione slowly, taking a step away from her old friend.

"What is Malfoy doing in my kitchen? What is he doing out of Azkaban? Why is he still alive?" all these questions slipped from Harry's lips with ease, they were cool and calm, but Draco could see from Harry's clenched dripping-wet fists that he had not yet forgotten about their ever-present hatred for each other.

"Ummm..." said Hermione slowly, glancing from Harry to Draco and back again. "He's here because i brought him here. He's out of Azkaban because the Minster said so. He's still alive because he just is..."

Draco's eyes refused to move from Harry's. Those emerald orbs were hypnotizing... Draco put the apple onto the table in front of him, then suddenly saw a wand pointing to his heart. Draco narrowed his eyes at Harry.

"You could take someone's _eye_ out with that Potter..." hissed Draco.

Harry kept his wand pointing to Draco's chest.

"Harry! _Stop_ it! You're supposed to be _protecting_ him!" screamed Hermione.

"You told me to accept the '_mission_' before you told me who i was to protect... You did it because you knew i wouldn't accept protecting _Malfoy_... THEN WHY DID YOU MAKE ME ACCEPT!" roared Harry, his wand sending a few red sparks showering onto the cloth hanging over Draco's chest.

"H-HARRY! I didn't mean to! You accepted my _yourself_! You were my last hope! No one else wanted to!" Shouted Hermione, her voice shaking, tears rising in her eyes.

Harry's eyes were still fixed on Draco's. Draco's were slowly surveying Harry's near-naked body with interest.

Harry had now got a wonderfully toned muscular body. Not too muscly, but not too skinny either. A wonderful quiddich body. Small scars and burns littering all over his damp skin. Draco's eyes ripped themselves away from Harry's boxer shorts and looked up at the emerald orbs once again. Harry's eyes were ageless. They looked like pools of green, _glittering_ liquid, shimmering in the moonlight. Though, on close inspection, Harry had dark rings under his eyes from sleepless nights.

Harry surveyed Draco silently, his eyes dragging over Draco's body. Draco was much grubbier than Harry would have expected. Though, his body still wasn't too bad. A little on the skinny side, but still good.

"So... will you still do it?" asked Hermione softly, looking at Harry hopefully.

Harry yanked his eyes away from the rip that was in Draco's shirt that exposed quite a bit of pale chest underneath it and looked back up to Draco's silver eyes, finding them watching him thoughtfully.

". . . Fine." breathed Harry, his voice low and almost inaudible.

Draco blinked and Hermione squealed with joy.

Hermione hugged Harry tightly, pulled his wand out of his grip and grinned happily.

"Okay, Harry! I've made up some rules. _One; No using your wand on Draco unless it is severely necessary._" Recited Hermione, reading from a piece of parchment. "_Two; No letting Draco out of your sight unless necessary. Three; Make him comfortable. Four; Let him do what he wants unless it isn't right. Five; Don't take advantage of him-_" Harry blinked and Draco's cheeks went a little red. "_-Six; ..._"

Hermione continued on for what seemed like half an hour, then finally finished with;

"and last but not least _don't let Draco die._"

Harry stared at Hermione, his wand held loosely at his side, hermione had given his wand back to him somewhere in between 'no stealing' and 'don't drink too much coffee' "... uh _huh_..."

One of Draco's eyebrows were raised and he was surveying Hermione silently. Was this girl _mad_?

"_Anyway_" chimed Hermione happily, stuffing the parchment into her pocket. "Have _fun_, boys! And _remember_, no _killing_!"

Before Harry could say anything else, Hermione had swept out the door and out of sight.

"... Well, _fuck_."

((TBC sorry it took so long for me to post this! dies))


End file.
